


My Hotspot, Your Loveshot

by baekingneeds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, Wi-Fi Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: Having forgotten to pay for his phone bills, Baekhyun has to live without any mobile data for the month of December since the college Wi-Fi is too weak. So thank Santa for the elf he sent to give out hotspot passwords for free.





	My Hotspot, Your Loveshot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 <3
> 
> (Hashtag #12DoCB if you want to tweet about these fics?)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. December isn’t going to start out like that.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Baekhyun bemoans pitifully at his phone. “Come on. Come on,” he repeats anxiously but the signal bar doesn’t appear.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun quickly grabs his friend’s sleeve. “I need your phone.”

“No you don’t,” Jongdae answers with a frown. “You have a phone.” He uses his chin to point at the device in Baekhyun’s hands.

“It’s not working.”

The bright screen stares back at Jongdae. “Sure.”

“My data’s not working,” Baekhyun explains when he sees the way Jongdae is looking at him, unamused.

At once, Jongdae’s facial expression changes into one of surprise before morphing into sympathy. “I am so sorry about your loss. Especially since the university’s Wi-Fi is non-existent.”

Stretching his hand out with his palm faced upwards, Baekhyun looks at Jongdae very seriously, determined. “That’s why I need your phone.”

“You know,” Jongdae begins and Baekhyun already hates his tone. “I love you, Baekhyun and we’re best friends so obviously I love you.”

“Get to the point, Jongdae.”

“I have class right now and I can’t live without my phone because it’s the 21st century.”

“I hate you.”

“Just call the service center and find out what’s wrong.”

“There’s no signal!” Baekhyun points to the missing bar strips at the top left side of his phone.

“Get a payphone. Go to the station and use the Wi-Fi there. I’ll save you after class if you still need me.”

And that’s how Baekhyun ends up squatting against a wall at the train station and finding a number to call. Every time the page doesn’t load, he shakes the phone as if the reception will improve. Finally finding the number of the phone company, he dials it and is greeted with the answering machine telling him that there’re too many people calling at the moment and kindly asks for his patience before the line is connected to a phone operator.

He waits a whole of fifteen minutes before he hangs up and regrets instantly because he’s probably going to call the same number again. And he does after an internal debate of ten seconds.

At least this time, he’s connected after a few rings.

“Hello!” he greets quickly before he dives into explaining his situation. “My phone data isn’t working and I can only make calls to the service provider, you guys, or emergency phone calls. What should I do?”

The man over the line gives a thoughtful hum before proceeding to ask Baekhyun for his personal details and phone number to ensure that he’s one of their clients. It’s standard procedure; Baekhyun understands so he gives all of the information needed and is asked to be put on hold while the phone operator verifies the data.

It probably takes about three minutes and Baekhyun’s running thin before he’s put off hold and the other man is on the line again, apologising for the wait and blah blah blah.

_“It appears that you haven’t paid for you phone bills, Mr Byun.”_

“It’s supposed to be automated. I signed up for it to be automatically deducted from my card every month.”

_“It says here that you have cancelled that service.”_

‘It says where?’, Baekhyun is extremely tempted to ask despite knowing that he will not get an answer. “I didn’t cancel it though,” he says instead. “There must be a mistake somewhere. Could you turn it on for me again?”

_“Unfortunately, I don’t have the authority to do that.”_

“Can you find someone with the authority to do that, then?”

_“I believe you’ll be able to access your account online and change the settings, Mr Byun.”_

“Okay? Thanks for your...help,” Baekhyun says hesitantly.

_“Is there anything I can help you with, Mr Byun?”_

Baekhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes, then he realises that he’s over the phone.  _‘Like you’ve been of any help,’_  he thinks vindictively. “Not at all,” he replies chirpily before cutting the line and glaring at his phone. “Fuck,” he curses a little too loudly, earning a few stares from passerby’s. Ducking his head in shame, Baekhyun remains in the same fetal position for a while before he checks the time and curses again while he runs to the platform.

 

 

“Did you get it done?” Jongdae asks after Baekhyun’s sat down next to him.

“No. Phone services are fucking unhelpful.”

“How did you manage to call them without a line?”

“I don’t even know what is going on with my phone, honestly. He said I didn’t pay for bills though. But it’s supposed to be automated so I couldn’t have not paid for them,” Baekhyun explains as he scrolls through the settings in his phone, trying to figure out what the problem is. “He told me to try automating it online by myself because he’s too low-ranked to do it for me and probably doesn’t have the balls to ask his superiors for help.”

Jongdae laughs. “Relax.” Peeking over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Jongdae points to something on the screen. “Just try using the school Wi-Fi for now?”

Turning to Jongdae with an unimpressed face, Baekhyun pushes his phone screen into Jongdae’s face. “I  _am_  trying. It isn’t working.”

Moving back a little so that he doesn’t have to go cross-eyed, Jongdae frowns at the loading bar. “If we weren’t such internet addicts, this wouldn’t be a problem. Think about the internet-less people from the eighteenth century.”

“Too bad for me, then,” Baekhyun quips and is about to retract his hand when Jongdae grabs his phone. “Jongdae!”

“No, no, no, wait.” His friend presses something on the screen and begins typing on the keyboard before showing it to Baekhyun once he’s done. “Someone’s hotspot.”

Grabbing his phone back, Baekhyun’s eyes widen when he sees the internet connected and notifications start to flood in. “How did you hack the password?”

“I didn’t,” Jongdae says casually with a shrug. “Look at the name.”

Scrolling back up, Baekhyun is torn between laughing and being aghast at the hotspot he’s connected to.

_PW: ursaviourishere_

“This person’s probably just being helpful to everyone who has limited data,” Baekhyun concludes.

“Obviously,” Jongdae agrees instantly. “You’re not that special.”

“Shut up. Though more importantly, is this a line from Thor Ragnarok? Does this person like Loki?”

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae flips open his textbook and starts paying attention.

 

 

_PW: nicehair2day_

 

 

_PW: gdluck4urtest_

 

 

_PW: cutehaircolour_

 

 

_PW: niceshoes_

 

 

_PW: dontdare2talk2u_

 

 

“Jongdae, I  _am_  special.”

Nodding rapidly in agreements, Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s phone and looks at the newest password.

_PW: gonnasayheytou_

“Who the hell is this? Seems like a stalker.”

“I don’t know.” Taking his phone back from Jongdae, Baekhyun smiles upon seeing the password, wondering who this mystery person is as he types the words in. “He seems kind of sweet.”

“Because he’s your Wi-Fi provider. Of course.”

For some reason, they’ve both established that Baekhyun’s hotspot Santa is a male.

“It’s not just that. He – ”

“Hey,” someone interrupts Baekhyun mid-sentence.

Looking up, Baekhyun smiles when he sees a familiar face. “Oh, hey Chanyeol.”

“Did you get your phone problem fixed yet?”

It’s been three weeks since Baekhyun had been data-less and the whole school probably knows about it seeing how loud he’s been being about it. The hotspot passwords were pretty obvious about stating his plight too once people found out that it was Baekhyun who had lost his internet access.

While he tried resolving the issue during the first week (despite having the free hotspot), making phone calls and going onto his account to find out the problem, he eventually gave up. He was being given free Wi-Fi anyway.

“I’ll try again after New Year. The phone shops nearby close early because of Christmas and then there’s New Year and I honestly just can’t be bothered anymore, especially since Christmas came early and Santa realised that I needed someone’s hotspot very badly.

Laughing, Chanyeol takes a seat beside Baekhyun and the latter kindly makes space for him before going back to his work. “Hey.”

Opposite the pair, Jongdae studies Chanyeol’s expression for a few seconds and the way he’s looking at Baekhyun, then his face lights up with realisation. He claps his hands together in glee. “You’re Baekhyun’s Wi-Fi provider,” comes Jongdae’s conclusion.

“And…” Chanyeol drags the word before snapping his fingers and pointing at Jongdae with a grin. “You’re right.” He turns to Baekhyun expectantly but the other simply nods, seemingly uninterested. “Baekhyun?”

“Hm?”

“It’s me.”

“I know it’s you, Chanyeol.”

Shooting Jongdae a pleading look, Chanyeol’s shoulders deflates when all Jongdae does is laugh. “You knew that I was the one giving you my hotspot for free?”

Raising his head, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, perplexed. “Huh?”

“He’s the one who’s been saving your life. Your Loki, Thor,” Jongdae supplies.

Blinking, Baekhyun continues staring at Chanyeol while the other smiles back at him hopefully. “So you’re telling me that Chanyeol thinks I have nice hair?”

“You do!” Chanyeol agrees instantly, nodding his head.

“No. _No._ Baekhyun turns to Jongdae, a look of horror on his face. “It’s not like Chanyeol is the cutest guy in school.”

“You are so damn sarcastic,” Chanyeol complains with a roll of his eyes.

“Except I am not being sarcastic,” Baekhyun hisses back. “I can’t believe you were into me this whole time.”

“It actually only started a few months ago,” Chanyeol clarifies.

“Still a long time,” Baekhyun concludes, nodding to himself. “Is this your way of chasing me? Confessing to me?” He gestures to his phone. Leaning on his hand, he looks Chanyeol in the eye. “It’s really cute.”

“Of course, that’s not all.”

Smile appearing on his face, Baekhyun’s eyes shine with a kind of challenge in them. “Surprise me,” he says despite not really needing any surprise.

“No surprises,” Chanyeol states. “Just straight-out, plain, old, normal, traditional chasing.”

“Count me in.”

Making a groan of frustration, Jongdae goes back to reading his textbook. On second thought, he pulls out his earpiece and plugs each side into his ears. “Count me out.”

 

 

They study together for a whole week before Chanyeol finally gathers the courage to ask Baekhyun out. It happens in one of the more popular cafes on campus. With a table filled with papers and highlighters, a log cake in the middle, and a Christmas hat on both their heads, Chanyeol decides that it’s the right time.

Looking up from his book, Chanyeol juts his lower lip out a little when he sees Baekhyun reading his book. Waving to get the other’s attention, he sighs when Baekhyun still doesn’t look up. He makes his actions a bit bigger but to no avail. Resorting to his last tactic, he kicks Baekhyun’s leg.

Raising his head, Baekhyun fixes a scowl on his face and Chanyeol flashes him an apologetic smile before pointing to his phone.

Picking up his phone, Baekhyun keys in his password and lets out a bitter laugh when he sees his screen. “No signal,” he whispers across the table. “One bar and zero internet. Which is strange because my phone’s connected to yours for data unless you turned it off or changed the password.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the end.

Ever since Chanyeol revealed to be Baekhyun’s hotspot Santa, he stopped putting the password out for everyone to see. Instead, he set a fixed one which only Baekhyun knows so that Baekhyun would always be the only one connected. As much data as Chanyeol had, a whole three weeks of all the campus leeches sucking his data didn’t do his bill any good.

Chanyeol points to his own phone as the solution and Baekhyun understands immediately, going into his settings and searching for new Wi-Fi connections as he disconnects the useless university one. As always, Chanyeol’s hotspot name pops up. Only this time, it makes Baekhyun grin widely as he tries to contain his laughter by covering his mouth.

_PW: caniburbf?_

Pressing his hand tighter to his mouth to stop the laughter from spilling from his lips, Baekhyun uses his other hand to change his hotspot password before turning it on. (Not that it works).

_PW: yes_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sucky phone services during the summer and my lack of data for less than 24 hours after I went back to school after my Korea trip
> 
> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)


End file.
